Company
by Halebforeverxx
Summary: Hanna just found out that Mona is A. Haleb one shot; possibly two shot :) set after 2x25. Caleb comforts Hanna.


**AN: here is my first story about haleb! I hope you all enjoy. Hanna just found out that Mona is A and Caleb comforts her. Please review and give feedback on this story and what stories you want to see about haleb :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

As Hanna fumbled around with the keys to Caleb's apartment, tears were streaming down her face and they weren't stopping any time soon. She had just found out that Mona was A and she needed to be comforted by Caleb.

Caleb's head shot up from his computer screen when he heard someone opening the lock on his apartment door. The door slammed closed a second later and he looked out from his bedroom to see who it was. Hanna was standing in the doorway, tears running down her face.

"Baby, what's wrong?" He asked softly, walking over to her. As soon as he was standing in front of her, he engulfed her in a massive hug. Caleb hated seeing Hanna so upset and it broke his heart not knowing what happened to her.

She just stood there crying onto his shoulder. She couldn't talk, she could hardly breathe from all of her sobs.

Caleb stood there, holding her tight and stroking her back, not wanting to let this precious girl go.

After ten minutes of standing in the doorway holding each other, Hanna looked up into Caleb's eyes. Caleb could see how red her eyes were and how broken she looked. "Mona's A." She sobbed. As soon as she said it out loud, her sobs grew louder and she bent her face back down onto Caleb's tee-shirt. Caleb didn't know what to say so he just held her tight.

Caleb knew that Hanna and her friends were being tortured by an anonymous person called A. He couldn't believe that another person Hanna trusted had betrayed her. First Hanna's father Tom, then Alison and now Mona. He never trusted Mona but maybe that's because in his heart he knew she would end up hurting Hanna. "Come on, let's go sit down." Caleb whispered into her hair.

Hanna took Caleb's hand and they walked over to his sofa. Caleb sat down and Hanna followed, sitting on his lap.

"Tell me what happened." Caleb said when her cries died down.

After half and hour of Hanna explaining everything that had happened that night and everything A had done, they were both cuddled up on the couch holding each other. "I'm so sorry." Caleb said, after a few moments of silence.

Hanna was silent and had her head down but Caleb knew she was still crying because his shirt was getting soaked.

Caleb moved Hanna off of him to get up. "Where are you going?" Hanna asked wearily.

"I'm getting you some food because I know that you have hardly eaten today." Caleb replied. Hanna didn't argue with him that she wasn't hungry because he was right, she hadn't eaten much that day and it wasn't good for her.

Caleb opened up the fridge and got out his leftover pasta from the night before. He heated it up and walked back over to Hanna. He handed it to her and he sat back down so that she could lean on him again. "Thanks." Hanna said in a low tone. She wasn't crying anymore because she felt that she didn't have any tears left inside of her.

"This is why Mona tortured me and hated me." Hanna cried out of nowhere. "I'm so fat and ugly. I don't know why you even _like me. Everyone else seems to leave me." At those words it felt like Caleb's heart shattered into a million pieces. He hated when Hanna lost self-confidence and doubted herself. At this point Hanna was back to bawling, her eyes stinging from the amount of water pouring out.

"Mona is crazy. She got sent to Radley because she is a twisted psycho stalker. You are not fat or ugly. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever laid my eyes on. You are sexy and perfect, every bit of you. I love you because you have a heart of gold and no matter how hard I try, I can't find a single flaw. I will never leave you because I love you more than anything in this world. You basically are my world. Never ever doubt yourself or lose self-confidence. I love you so much Hanna Marin." Caleb said lovingly in a low tone.

Hanna reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. She leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "I love you too. You always have a way to cheer me up." Hanna said. Caleb always had a way of making her feel flawless.

"Well that's what a boyfriend is meant to do. I'm just so good at my job." Caleb commented smiling. For the first time since Hanna had walked into Caleb's apartment bawling, she smiled back at him because of his comment. "I'm always going to do everything I can to protect you." He said more seriously.

Caleb looked up at his clock in the kitchen and saw that it was five past ten. He knew that Hanna was tired from her crying and that she had gotten up early today because she was excited for the Masquerade Ball that was on earlier that night. "Do you want to stay over with me?" Caleb asked. Hanna nodded looking up at him. "Want to go to bed now?"

He heard her mumble something that sounded like a yes so he got up and took her hand. They walked into his bedroom and Caleb got out Hanna's favourite tee-shirt for her. Hanna got changed in the bathroom, took off her makeup and brushed her teeth with her spare toothbrush for when she stays over.

Hanna walked over to Caleb's bed and pulled the duvet over herself while Caleb got changed and brushed his teeth.

Five minutes later they were both snuggled in Caleb's bed staring into each other's eyes. "You should get to sleep, don't worry, I'm here to protect you." He said calmly after a minute. Hanna shut her eyes and murmured an I love you before drifting off to sleep. Caleb pulled her closer to him and was soon asleep holding Hanna close to him.

 **AN: I hope you enjoyed! Please give feedback on it because it is my first story :) review and tall me what my next story should be.**


End file.
